Natalia Jensen
Natalia Jensen is an upcoming character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. She will make her debut in the Season 5 premiere, The Newbies. She will be a regular character. Natalia has been described as the new Tina Cohen-Chang and will try out for Glee Club in her quest to join as many clubs as possible and for a chance to dance (and sing) her way to Internationals. She was created by wiki member QFabrayGleek4eva and will be portrayed by Christian Serratos. Background Natalia was born in Auckland, New Zealand in a relatively poor area. Her father, who was in the army, was also often deployed for missions off in Sudan, Afghanistan, Egypt or wherever. Her mother is an artist who works from home. Natalia has always been close with her mother, but not as much with her father, due to his job. She also has a younger brother by three years, Thomas, who she is usually found fighting with. If they aren't, something's seriously wrong. She's always been close with her mothers side of the family, as they lived very close to them. Starting school was something Natalia liked. Her first four or so years she loved it, always wanting to head off to school in the morning, and at times, refusing to leave. That was until she hit around 9 or 10 when everything changed. She started getting teased by others, and due to her low self-esteem, she'd take it straight to heart, and it hurt like hell. Every now and then, she'd be pushed around by the older boys and taunted, something she couldn't handle. From then on she dreaded every day she had to go back to school. At 11 though, she moved to Singapore, where she attended an American International School, her father saying he wanted to get her ready for when they'd be moving to America. In all honestly, she didn't want to move. It was something new and all, but she didn't want to leave her family. The only thing about Singapore that was better though, was that she wasn't bullied too much, and she made some good friends.Two years later though, and they were off, and she had to sadly say goodbye to her friends, but promised to keep in touch via facebook. Moving to Lima she's somewhat scared of whats to come from her new school. Though she's looking forward to a fresh new start, she's still slightly skeptical. Biography Wide-eyed and exuberant for her first year of high school, Natalia is eager to join as many clubs as possible, including Glee Club. She is eager to make new friends, is very friendly but can be a bit shy at first. She can be loud at times and sometimes doesn't think before she speaks, but you can always count on her. Natalia pretty much puts up a happy front to hide her poor self-esteem, so she tends to get labelled a fake. Natalia joins Glee Club so she can dance, as dancing is both her passion and her coping mechanism. Personality Natalia is generally a very kind and caring person, keen to make friends, even if she can be shy to approach someone. As soon as she becomes close with anyone though, you can learn a lot more about her. She has a great sense of humour, cracking up at the slightest things and dishing out some of the funniest lines you'll ever hear. The girl also has quite a perverse mind, and can take the most innocent things the wrong way, which will have her laughing at very random intervals, and no one will know what's up with her. She can be loud at times, and has a tendency to say things without thinking, which people can take the wrong way and find offensive. She'd never intentionally try and be mean to someone, and will feel horrible if she does (this excludes her brother though, they often have insult wars). She has a very fun and hyper personality, many thinking she's on a permanent sugar overload. She can give the best advice you'll ever hear, even if she doesn't always take it herself. On the inside, Natalia is a lot different. She has a very low self esteem level, and will take the smallest things to heart. This is the reason she's always trying to work harder to look better, be nicer, get better grades, in an attempt to feel like she isn't worthless. She has suffered severe depression since only 12, but she's so good at hiding it, people have yet to notice. She's struggled with her self-image, sexuality, grades, her suicidal thoughts and OCD. In all honesty, Natalia believes she's ugly. She doesn't believe anyone thinks she's attractive, and at times doesn't see why anyone would even like her. In regards to her sexuality, she's had a lot of trouble in that department. At 11, she began noticing her attraction towards girls. At first she just brushed it off, thinking she was simply admiring them, but as the months passed, she realised it was much more than that. At 12, it became bad. She hated herself every time she looked at a girl and liked her, she hated the crushes she had on her female classmates, and thought she was horrible for feeling this way. She tried her best to push it away and too the side, but it only made things worse for her on the inside. She often cries herself to sleep at night. In regards to school and her grades, she does well in some, and very bad in others. Maths, music and science, she will often get very bad marks, while in other subjects like drama, English and history, she'll do reasonably well. She very rarely gets very high marks, and even though she'll try her best, her lack of interest in a subject will result in her ignoring or forgetting about it. She has a strong tendency to procrastinate and get distracted. Natalia has OCD. She has it in the sense that she has little things she'll do. If someone touches her once, she has to touch them three times back, whenever she passes a door, she has to jump up and touch the top once, and if it's too high, she'll use one leg to touch one side, and her hand to touch the other. She likes to have things in order, but isn't excessive about it. She also has thoughts invading her mind that she hates. Many people find these little quirks funny or cute, but she really just hates them. Natalia loves dancing, it's probably her favourite thing to do after soccer (she loves soccer), or any other sport (she's very athletic). She will often put on her head phones and start dancing, or turn up the stereo in her room as loud as she can and just get lost in the music Appearance Natalia stands at a good 5'7, but her family still believe she's growing. She has a slim athletic figure from her constant participation in sports and a tanned complexion. She has what can be perceived as thick eyebrows, but aren't really all too big. She has very fine features, with little acne, but there is the pimple here and there. In Season 5 Relationships Songs Season 5 Solos #'Mad World' (The Newbies) Solos In a Group Number #'You Gotta Be' (Ana, Artie, Bella, Davies, Etta, James, Joshua, Taylor and Teddy) (Handicapable) #'Cinderella' (Ana, Bella, Davies, Etta, Kimberly and Taylor) (Femme Fatales 2.0) Gallery NataliaS5Promo.jpg|Natalia's Season Five Promotional Pic Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:New Directions Members